1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to connectors, and particularly to a hot plug connector and a server using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer hardware and software technology continues to progress, the need for larger and faster mass storage devices for storing data continues to increase. When a storage device in a server is about to run out of memory, additional hard disk drives can be added. However, with current technology hot plugging of the additional disk drives may damage the drives.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.